


Wanting You

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mario wants Sid and he's prepared to lie and manipulate as much as he needs to in order to get what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a de-anon from the sin bin. I finished this a while ago and then completely blanked on posting it. 
> 
> Prompt is 'Mario catches rookie Sid with his boyfriend, and he takes Sid aside and has a talk with him about how difficult it would be to be an out player and how bad it would be for the team if someone else found out he was gay. He eventually convinces a conflicted Sid to break up with his boyfriend and play it straight. 
> 
> After Sid breaks it off, Mario makes a big deal of how proud he is of Sid for making such a hard decision, then tells him that he can suck Mario's cock and let Mario fuck him as a "reward" for putting the team first and keeping himself under control.
> 
> The creepier Mario is and the more conflicted Sid is about all this, the better. Bonus points if it's a long term thing and not just a one-off.' 
> 
> **Warnings** : Dubcon, emotional manipulation, super creepy Mario (surprisingly fun to write), homophobia, my very incomplete knowledge about this time in Penguins history. Also infidelity, which is definitely not consensual despite what Mario says. And he's a really unreliable narrator so of course his opinions are not my opinions etc.

Mario knew about Sid's boyfriend in the vague knowledge that Sid was attracted to men but didn't give it another thought until he saw them together. The two of them were in the garden, Mario's garden, sitting much closer than 'just friends' would and giving each other secret little smiles.

He wasn't quite prepared for his reaction to seeing the two of them together. The clawing jealousy which made him want to ban the boyfriend from the house for good and possibly keep Sid by his side at all times surprised him with its strength, even if he had been aware of its presence for a long time now.

Vocalising it would drive Sid out of the house. Mario needed to be much more subtle than that.

***

A week later, Mario knocked on the door of Sid's floor and arranged his face into an appropriately serious expression ready for when Sid opened the door.

"Hey, Mario," Sid said, his usual smile fading as he picked up on the non-verbal clues Mario was throwing off. He wasn't stupid, Mario's Sid, although this plan might be easier if he was. Loyalty and dedication would have to be used to trip him up instead.

"I need to talk to you about something," Mario said. Sid stepped to one side and didn't say anything as Mario walked into the living room. The laptop with a previous Penguins game on it and a notepad page filled with Sid's chicken scratch handwriting made Mario smile even if he was careful to hide it from Sid.

"What's this about?" Sid was already panicking a little and Mario tried to tamp down on the feeling of triumph. He hadn't won anything yet.

"This is about your boyfriend, Sid," Mario said bluntly, turning to face Sid so he could watch him go pale. Good. The more Sid panicked, the more likely he was to listen to Mario. "How long have you been dating for?"

"T-three weeks," Sid stuttered, sliding onto one of the arms of the couch, unconsciously putting himself lower than Mario.

Mario sighed, playacting like this was hard for him to say even as his heart pounded in his chest. "Look, Sid. There's nothing wrong with being gay, nothing at all. I want you to understand that." Sid nodded and his body relaxed a little. He continued to stare worshipfully up at Mario which meant that Mario had to tamp down on the urge to smile. "It's just." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's only been three weeks which means that the likelihood of someone finding out about you two, apart from me of course, is still very slim, but the chances of being found out increase the longer you date. Not just one person, but men in general."

Sid was looking a little nauseated now. "What do you mean?"

"Sid, you're already under so much pressure for anyone, let alone a rookie in his first year of the NHL. And I'm sorry for the part I've played in that as well."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you just want me to be the best," Sid said sincerely and this time Mario allowed himself to smile. Just a small one.

"And I think you can be the best I've ever seen. But I think if you're distracted with the extra pressure of being the first out active NHL player, that could easily be ruined. You're brilliant, Sid, but that much pressure and attention will burn out anyone."

"I suppose," Sid said slowly.

Mario drove the final nail in the coffin. "You're my first priority, Sid, but I also have to think about the team as well." Sid blinked at him. "The media attention won't just be on you, it will also be on your teammates as well. They'll have to deal with you being out in the locker room but they'll also have the media clinging onto their every word. You may be good at handling the pressure, but others aren't so much."

That convinced Sid. His loyalty to the team and to Mario made him predictable if nothing else. "I guess you're right." Sid sounded unhappy but Mario was too busy inwardly celebrating to dwell on it too much.

"I'm here for you, Sid," Mario said, putting one hand on Sid's shoulder and giving him a friendly squeeze. He lets his finger brush against Sid's throat and leaves the hand there for just a shade too long but nothing explicit. Not yet. "It's hard and it's awful, but maybe we can revisit the issue after a couple of Cups?"

Sid smiled, a poor little thing, but still. "That's the goal."

Mario nodded his approval. "I'll leave you to it," he said, nodding towards Sid's phone. Sid made a face but reached for his phone anyway. Mario headed towards the door but paused just around the corner for long enough to hear Sid start the break-up process.

Perfect.

***

Mario built on that conversation over the next two months. Little touches that were just a little too warm to be between friends and only when he and Sid were alone. Brushing his hair back from his eyes, stroking down the side of his neck with one finger, accidentally grazing his ass when giving him a hug - Mario was well practiced in how exactly to touch someone in a not completely innocent manner.

Sid was the perfect recipient as well. He gave small shudders when Mario touched his bare skin and looked up at Mario with eyes dark with arousal even if he didn't seem to notice himself.

It all came to a head one evening when Mario went on one of the team's bar visits. The rest of the team had been sneaking the underage Sid with drinks until Sid was red-cheeked and giggly. Mario watched with an amused look on his face and tried not to focus on Sid's mouth too much.

Sid stumbled to the bar to order himself a non-alcoholic drink to try and fend off his teammates where he immediately attracted a tall, broad man who was wearing a tight, black T-shirt that showcased his bulging arms. Mario took another swig of his drink and tried not to be too obvious in watching Sid giggle and lean into the stranger.

There was a crash as one of the bar staff dropped a glass, making it shatter on the floor, and Sid jumped. He drew back from the man and started shaking his head, looking confused and upset even from where Mario was sitting. The man persisted for a little while longer before giving it up as a bad job and walking away.

Mario couldn't be prouder of Sid.

"I'm going to get Sid home," he said to Max, nudging his arm a little. Max looked over at the bar and grinned as he caught sight of Sid staring into space, face flushed and sweaty.

"Yeah, I think the rookie's had a little too much," he said gleefully, ignoring the fact that he too was a rookie. Mario rolled his eyes, making sure that Max could see him, and levered himself up from his chair. He waved goodbye to the rest of his teammates, allowing Max to explain and headed straight for Sid.

"Mario," Sid said as soon as he saw Mario appear next to him. "I didn't, I swear." Sid's voice was thin as he tried to explain and Mario gave him a soft smile.

"It's okay, Sid. You did good tonight but we're going home now." He gently tugged Sid over to the door, remembering to thank the bartender who dropped the glass earlier even though she looked confused at his gratitude.

Sid didn't question it as Mario got him in and out of the cab and up to his floor. As soon as Sid's door was shut behind them, Mario allowed himself to start talking. "You did so good tonight," he said, letting his pride shine through in his voice. Sid blinked up at him from where Mario had placed him on the couch. "I was so proud of you, Sid. You put the team first and kept it under control."

Sid smiled with one side of his mouth. He looked like he didn't quite understand what was going on but he liked it anyway. "You were right. I'm glad I can help the team," he said earnestly.

Mario took in a deep breath and braced himself. "Would you like a reward?" He placed his hand on Sid's crotch just so it couldn't be misinterpreted.

Sid's eyes widened and he glanced down at Mario's hand before back up to his face. "Yes," he said, thin and reedy.

A roar of triumph swelled in Mario's chest and he kept his gaze down. He focused on the task at hand and got Sid's cock out of his pants and into his hand in double quick time.

Sid moaned and arched his back as Mario started to stroke him slowly, mindful of how dry it was at first. With his other hand, he pulled out a travel pack of lubricant out of his pocket, it never hurt to be prepared, and slicked up his hand without Sid noticing. Hopefully Sid was too drunk to ask exactly why Mario was carrying lube around but Mario still tightened his grip and sped up to prevent the question even entering Sid's mind.

"So good," Sid groaned as he started to buck his hips up into Mario's hand. He was beautiful, red-cheeked, red-lipped and so young that Mario found himself hardening in his pants without so much of a thought.

"This is your reward, Sid, it's meant to be good," Mario said, intentionally using a low, soothing voice. Sid panted, his eyes closed. "Look at me, Sid." Sid obeyed in an instant. It made Mario swallow, and again when he caught sight of how huge Sid's pupils were. "You have such self-control that you deserve to be rewarded. How long has it been since you've got off with anything but your own hand?"

There was a silence before Sid seemed to realise that Mario actually wanted an answer. "Not - not since Mike."

Mario nodded, pleased. "And that's a long time especially for a healthy teenager such as yourself. This is safe, this is your reward for being such a good boy that you put hockey and the team before yourself."

Sid looked wrecked, especially since Mario was jerking him off the whole time he was telling Sid this, and it didn't take long for him to spasm and come. Mario looked down at his come covered hand and Sid's come covered jeans and tried to remember to breathe. He got a tissue and wiped off the come but the image was still imprinted on his mind.

It took until Mario had pulled him into his bedroom before Sid started to come back and pay attention to the world around him. "You're hard," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"Because you're beautiful and I like rewarding you," Mario said, making sure Sid sat on the bed before going to get him a drink of water. "Drink."

Sid drank but he continued to stare blatantly at Mario's cock, obviously thinking something over. He finished the glass and handed it back to Mario. "What do you want?" he asked, gesturing to Mario's cock.

Mario was silent for a moment as he wondered how to answer that. "It's your reward, Sid. What do you miss most?"

Sid thought for a second. "Being fucked," he said baldly. "Someone holding me down and fucking me hard. The weight of a cock in my mouth."

Mario brushed a thumb over Sid's lip, something he had done before when he had putting into motion his seduction plan. "Why don't we start with your mouth? I think you'll earn other rewards."

Sid's mouth dropped open but it seemed to be more in arousal than surprise. Mario hardened further as he imagined sinking his cock into that heat. "Yes," Sid said and leaned forward. He almost tipped off the bed until Mario put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back up.

"You going to show me how good you are?" Mario asked before watching as Sid's competitive spirit flared up. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh in order to give Sid plenty of room to work.

Sid dove forward, taking Mario's cock straight into his mouth with any further foreplay. It was rough and hard and just how Mario liked it. Sid's mouth was a thing of wonder as it stretched around Mario's cock, taking whatever Mario gave him without complaint. Sid had the same awed expression on his face when he glanced up that he had every time he looked at Mario even as he licked and sucked and moaned like a porn star.

Sid's arm was moving out of sight and it took Mario an embarrassingly long time before he realised that Sid was jerking himself off again. Sometimes Mario wished that he was still a teenager but at least he could still fuck one.

"You are good at this," Mario whispered and Sid moaned around his cock, the vibrations making Mario buck up into Sid's mouth a little. "How did it feel, Sid? Does it feel like a reward?" Sid tried to nod and his arm movements got faster. His sucks on Mario's cock got harder and Mario slid a hand into Sid's hair to control the movement. He didn't want to stifle Sid, especially when it was something he was good at, but it didn't hurt to remind him who was the one in control.

Sid made a strangled sound and his eyes slid shut. Mario used the force of Sid's orgasm to move his cock in and out of Sid's mouth a few more times before he came down Sid's throat. Sid choked but then swallowed like a good boy.

Mario was panting but he still made sure to stroke Sid's hair and tell him how good he was. When he stepped back, he saw Sid's limp cock resting against his thigh and stripes of come pale against the blue jeans.

"Bed, Sid. I'll get you some water." And Sid obeyed.

***

The next morning Mario was feeling satisfied after the night before, at least until he realised Sid was avoiding him. That wouldn't do.

After practice, workout and the media, Mario caught Sid before he could disappear up to his floor and steered into Mario's office. Such behaviour meant that Mario would have this discussion on his territory.

Rather than sitting behind his desk, he leaned against it and eyed a blushing Sid with a careful eye. Sid had been the complete professional in practice but any time Mario had tried to speak to him alone, he had quickly switched the conversation back to hockey. Even in the car where he couldn't run away, he managed to draw Mario into a conversation about something Talbo had said about the Flyers.

"Sid, why haven't you been talking to me?" Mario makes sure he conveys just the right amount of disappointment and hurt, enough to make Sid's eyes widen and have him trip over his words in order to make Mario feel better.

"No, I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think." Sid made a face and fidgeted with his ill-fitting pants.

"Think about what?" He wanted to hear Sid say it.

Sid went even redder. "I was thinking about last night."

"Didn't you like your reward?" Mario asked, concern in his tone. It was obvious that Sid had enjoyed their encounter last night but it didn't hurt to remind him of the fact.

Sid nodded, on the verge of too eager. "I did, it was great." He paused and took a deep breath. "But this morning I woke up and it didn't feel right. What about Nathalie? And how can it be for the good of the team?"

Mario should have known these questions would come up sooner than later. Sid was sometimes too smart for his own good. Luckily he knew exactly how to answer them. "She doesn't like to talk about it but Nathalie knows." They had never talked about it outright but Mario was certain she had suspicions. "And she understands." Unlikely. "You are the star player, Sid, and I can see you becoming the Captain one day. You're making this sacrifice for the team and you can't even tell anyone about it apart from me. And you deserve to be rewarded for that."

Sid wasn't used to getting things just for himself, it was obvious by the way he struggled to accept Mario's words. "But it feels like it's wrong."

Mario affected surprise. "Of course it isn't. We're both adults and neither of us are getting hurt in this. The easiest way to keep a secret is to tell no one but the burden would be heavy if you were doing it all alone. If I'm the only one that knows, then you don't have to worry about it spilling out as a drunken confession or being sold to the press."

"I guess," Sid said slowly. He shifted on his feet and took a step closer to Mario, making Mario's heart beat hard in his chest. This was just a road bump, Sid would fall into place sooner rather than later.

"I enjoyed it too, Sid. I'm not sacrificing myself for this, I promise." This was what made Sid laugh, his body bright and open and step fully into Mario. He allowed Mario to wrap his arms around him and hummed with happiness.

"I'm glad, Mario." Mario smiled into Sid's hair.

 

The next time they went out and Sid was hit on by another man, he rejected him easily despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed and his eyes cut to Mario as soon as the man walked.

They would have to work on Sid's subtlety but he gave him a small smile just the same. He was doing so well and he needed to be rewarded for that. Mario shifted, his cock getting hard at the thought of what he was going to do to Sid later and he quickly turned his attention back to Talbot talking about his infected tonsils from last week. That did the job of killing his arousal dead and he tried to avoid looking at Sid the rest of the night.

They got back to the house later, Sid a quiet shadow by his side and crept up to Sid's floor, careful not to disturb the kids or Nathalie.

"You did good," Mario said as soon as they were inside Sid's front door and he watched as Sid blossomed underneath the praise. Despite being in front of the camera since he was thirteen, the boy still had no idea how to control his expressions. Mario would have to help him work on that, but right now he was enjoying being able to tell exactly what Sid was thinking. 

It was pathetically easy to get Sid flushed and moaning up against the door. He had willingly turned around when he saw Mario getting the lube and condoms and to add to the picture, pushed his hands against the door and stuck his ass out. His cock hang heavy between his legs and for a moment, Mario felt his face twist. Did Sid even understand how vulnerable he was leaving himself? To ridicule and worse. Knowing him now, Mario wasn't surprised he was bullied when he was younger. 

Not Mario though. He wouldn't do that to Sid. 

"What are you doing?" Sid asked, his voice slightly muffled against the door. 

"Admiring what a pretty picture you make," Mario replied smoothly. He wasn't lying, Sid in this position was something Mario was hoping to memorise and pull out when he was bored in meetings as he imagined fucking their star player over the desk in front of all the other owners so they could see exactly how loyal his player was to him. 

Sid's flush could be seen on the tips of his ears and the tops of his arms - Mario found it delightful and stroked a finger down it, causing Sid to shiver. 

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Sid tried to sound demanding but his voice was too weak, too shaky for it to reach the right note. 

"It's my decision, Sid," Mario reminded him. Sid froze and craned his head over his shoulder, a frown starting to mar his face. 

"Isn't it my reward? Shouldn't it be my decision?" He sounded uncertain as if he wanted to get Mario to confirm these thoughts but there was nothing Mario wanted to do less. Sid had shown he couldn't be trusted to make his own decisions regarding sex, it was better if he left it to Mario. However, Mario knew Sid well enough that saying it like that would just lead to pointless rebellion and arguments. It would be a waste of their hard ons and Mario had better things to do with their time. 

"But I know what makes you feel good," he said smoothly. "The anticipation, me driving you higher and higher so when you do come, it's explosive." He dropped his voice a register and watched as Sid licked his lips, his eyes getting darker as his pupils expanded. The fact Mario was caressing Sid's chest, leading slowly down to his cock, helped as well as the amount of alcohol in Sid's system. 

"But... sometimes I don't...." Whatever Sid was going to say was lost in a moan as Mario finally reached his cock. It was better if Sid didn't talk, voice thoughts which Mario had thought he didn't have, thoughts he shouldn't have. 

If Mario was a little harder than neccessary when he fucked Sid against the door, he blamed how Sid's moans and gasps drove him on. It was obvious Sid was enjoying things, especially when he came untouched, white splattering the door and making Mario grit his teeth in a grin. As he continued to fuck Sid, the boy started to make sounds of pleasure-pain as the sensation became almost too much. Mario didn't stop, knowing it was what Sid needed, what he loved. 

If he felt a certain pleasure in the tears he saw on Sid's cheeks, he made sure it didn't show when he cleaned him up. 

"We'll get you into bed," Mario said, caring once again as he helped a stumbling Sid over to his bed. A glass of water on the bedside table and a blanket over a snoring Sid and Mario left the room, feeling more than satisfied. 

***

Hockey players did stupid things when they were drunk. Mario knew this, he had both witnessed and perpetrated this over the years. It was general knowledge that if another player apologised and said they were drunk, whatever happened was taken in good faith. You could give them shit for it, you could avoid them for the rest of your life, but you didn't bring it up to anyone else. The stupid things stayed between the two of you, that was how it was always been. 

So when Mario stepped around the corner of the bar, looking for Sid, and he saw Army giving Sid a sloppy kiss on the mouth, he stayed back in the shadows. Partly to not embarrass everyone but mostly because he wanted to see how Sid reacted. 

He froze before he pulled back (Mario would have to give him points for that) and shook his head. "Sorry, Army, but no." Army's face screwed up into the kind of expression Mario was uncomfortable just witnessing before it dissolved into a patently fake grin. 

"It's alright, Sid, it's fine. Too many shots." Army turned his face away from Sid and looked out into the road. "You should get back in there." 

Sid looked at him, his need to make sure his friend was okay warring with what Army wanted but eventually he stepped back. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Sid said quietly before turning back to the bar. Mario saw the moment Sid caught sight of him and raised a finger to his lips. It wouldn't do for Army to see him. 

Sid gave a small nod and followed Mario when he gestured to him. It was easy enough to text Flower and make his and Sid's excuses and Sid didn't protest when Mario bundled him into a cab. 

"I can't believe," he said to Mario when they alighted at his house. Sid shook his head, not finishing his sentence. 

"I know, Sid," Mario said. He didn't care about Army's feelings, the man deserved what he got for thinking he deserved a player like Sid, but he could never say that. For some reason, Sid liked Army and Mario had to deal with it. That didn't mean he couldn't feel triumphant when Sid picked him over the other player. 

"I don't want - I don't feel like it," Sid said quietly when they got up to his room. Mario bit the inside of his cheek to prevent what he thinking coming out of his mouth. 

"Sid, you and I both know that if you don't do something then you'll going to be lying awake thinking about what just happened over and over again. No good can come of that." Mario made his voice calm and relaxed, a soothing mentor for Sid. "I can exhaust you and make you feel good at the same time. You may not think you deserve it but believe me, you do." 

Sid still looked doubtful but nodded. Good. He needed to listen to Mario more anyway. 

"Go and undress and lie on the bed face down. I know just what to do." Sid nodded again and headed to the bedroom, his slumped shoulders and slow gait irritating Mario more than he thought. He would have Sid begging by the end of the night. 

When Mario came back in with the supplies, Sid was ready and waiting in the right position. The smooth globe of his ass caught Mario's gaze immediately and he checked that Sid's face wasn't turned towards him before smiling in satisfaction. Even when he wasn't enthusiastic, Sid obeyed him. 

Some of the supplies would have to wait for another night so Mario quickly stashed the box under the bed before Sid could look around. All he needed tonight was the lube and condoms which he dropped beside Sid. 

Sid looked around when Mario came to kneel on the bed, fully dressed still. "Mario, what are you doing?" 

"Helping you sleep, Sid, what else would I be doing?" Mario replied with an innocent tone. Sid smothered his laugh into the pillow and Mario saw his back muscles relax a little more. 

Sid wasn't even hard and he had to bite back a sigh of annoyance. Sid was trying to make this more difficult on him, even when Mario was going out of his way to help him. If it was up to Mario, he would push inside that ass and fuck until he reached satisfaction but that wasn't the way with Sid tonight. Mario wanted to cement Sid's obedience and loyalty to him, not destroy it. 

He started by laying gentle kisses down Sid's spine. They were slow and gentle and Mario could feel Sid's muscles quiver and go still beneath his lips. He let Sid lull himself into a false sense of security before he swooped down and nipped each butt cheek. Sid yelped and his head shot up but it was easy enough to coax him back down into position. 

Mario smoothed his hands up Sid's thighs and then gently spread his butt cheeks. Sid's breathing picked up and Mario saw his cock getting hard between his thighs. That was more of what Mario wanted to see and he rewarded Sid with a light, trailing finger across his asshole. 

"Fucking," Sid swore into his pillow and his cock hardened even further. Mario was glad Sid was facedown in the pillow so he could grin in triumph. This was a reward for Sid obeying Mario, but it connected them. Everytime Sid lay down for Mario, let him bring him to release and left himself vulnerable, it brought them together. 

"That's it." Mario leant down and blew gently on the line he had just drawn with his finger. Sid squeaked, there was no better word for it, and shifted as if he didn't know whether to move away or move closer to the sensation. "This will take your mind off everything," Mario said softly, too quietly for Sid to hear. Mario intended to make sure the only thing Sid could think about was him; Armstrong deserved to be forgotten and replaced. 

Sid sighed in content and Mario redoubled his efforts, touching and caressing until Sid couldn't hold himself still, pushing helplessly against the bedcover. Mario wanted nothing more than to hold Sid down and fuck him, feeling his tight ass grip Mario as if there was nothing he wanted more than to be under Mario like this. Not tonight though, tonight was to make sure Sid had no chance to think about anyone else. 

Finger fucking someone required finesse and control - you had to hit the right spot everytime otherwise you'll get the person you were fucking wondering when you were going to properly fuck them. If you were doing it right, the person wouldn't have enough time to complain. 

Sid was wonderfully responsive and that, more than anything, told Mario that Sid wanted to be here. He didn't want Army or any of the other players, he wanted this reward. 

After it was done and Sid was left on the bed, sprawled out, panting and dirty from top to toe, Mario gave him an affectionate kiss to the back of Sid's neck. He shifted back as Sid turned over and looked at him, glancing at Mario's clothed erection. Maybe it was the darkness but Mario couldn't read the expression in Sid's eyes. 

"Thank you, Mario," Sid said quietly. There was no suggestion of helping Mario out or repaying him like Sid had done in the past. Mario felt put out for a second before he shook himself inwardly. Stupid. Sid was focused on him now and that was what he wanted - it wasn't fair for Sid to read his mind either. 

"You're welcome, Sid." Mario ruffled his hair like he had done to other young players in the locker room and climbed off the bed. There was a note of awkwardness in the air now and Mario let his mouth turn down at the corners when he had his back to the bed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "I'm going to head downstairs. You drink some water." He looked back at Sid, only to see that he must have been the only one affected by the awkwardness in the air because Sid was fast asleep against the pillow. 

Mario sighed. He couldn't resent Sid too much for this, it was what Mario had been aiming for after all. In recognition of this, Mario draped the blanket back over Sid so he wouldn't wake up freezing in the night and headed downstairs to Nathalie. 

"Sid settled in?" Nathalie asked. There was no hint of suspicion in her voice; Mario had worked hard to ensure that was the case after she had started asking one too many questions about how long Sid was going to stay here. 

"Told him to drink another glass of water," Mario said casually. He slid in next to Nathalie and pulled her close, hoping the warmth of her body helped to stop the thoughts of Sid revolving around his brain. Something was happening. Something bad.


	2. Epilogue

Mario grit his teeth as he watched Sid in front of the press. He was confident, self-assured, everything a top hockey player should be. Sid knew how to read a room now and how to mask his true feelings - all things Mario had taught him. The fact that Sid had learned everything when he was distancing himself from Mario, growing into the captain of the team that was needed and moving away from being Mario's protege, was what kept Mario up at night. 

He didn't know what was worse: no longer having Sid following him around like only an energetic, sexually available teenager could, or the fact that Sid might one day tell someone what had happened between them. If this came out, Mario would be disgraced. Everyone did it in the hockey world, that was what rookies and hazing was all about, but if you were caught, you were on your own. Of course, Sid was famous in his own right now, he had as much to lose as Mario did if the truth came out. Some people wouldn't care what Mario did, all they would hear was that Sidney Crosby lay back and let himself be fucked. That he was a pussy and fag and no amount of good hockey could cover that up. 

Still, there was something about Sid being up there and flaunting the fact that he didn't need Mario anymore. Mario made him who he was today, Sid should be thanking him. Oh, he played nice with Mario in public but it was obvious to everyone that it was out of a sense of duty and obligation rather than any genuine affection. He was far more sincere with Nathalie and the kids than with Mario, which he was sure made it even worse. 

Sid laughed at a reporter's question and Flower nudged him from where he had been grinning beside him. He glanced at his friend, only to turn to look out into the crowd and meet Mario's eyes. It was unexpected and caught Mario off guard, making him forget to mask his true feelings with a fatherly expression. Sid's smile didn't falter, he didn't make mistakes like that anymore, but his eyes flashed. Triumph and satisfaction were both clearly visible but in a way that excluded Mario from that. Sid was making it very clear to him that he didn't need Mario anymore, he had made it to where he was on his own. 

It was an ending and not one he would have chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have shown the distancing more but this fic probably would have never been finished if I had done that. A sort of happy ending, if you don't think about all the damage Mario has done.


End file.
